Elements of Design
by It was a Dark and Stormy Night
Summary: In a world of fashion, the Generation of Miracles are on top. Each one holding the title of best designer in their category. But who holds the title of best designer? By the alias of KURO, the designer takes the stage. All have seen his skill, but no one has seen him face to face, all except the Generation of Miracles. Fashion Designer AU!
1. Miracles in Design

**Summary: **In a world of fashion, the Generation of Miracles are on top. Each one holding the title of best designer in their category. But who holds the title of best designer? By the alias of KURO, the designer takes the stage. All have seen his skill, but no one has seen him face to face, all except the Generation of Miracles. Fashion Designer AU!

**Elements of Design **

**Chapter 1**

**Miracles in Design**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. All rights to Fujimaki Tadatoshi- sensei. *bows*_**

* * *

"I got the drinks!"

The loud blonde walked casually inside, one hand holding a tray of Starbucks. The other occupants looked up from their sketchpads, groaning once they saw the blonde's choice of drinks. "Damn it Kise, this is why we never let you get our drinks! Starbucks? Are you serious?" The dark skinned male stood up and walked over to the blond named Kise. Picking the cup with his name on it, "Are you serious? Aominecchi?" he took a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. "Not bad…Caramel?" Kise nodded. "Eh." Aomine went back to sketching.

The blonde's flattered face lit up instantly after the comment. "See! Starbucks isn't all bad! Aominecchi is just judgmental because I bought the drinks! You should be grateful since I walked all the way there, in the snow!" The blonde went on and on about his grand adventure in the snow. No one listened. After a few minutes of talking the blonde finally got the message that his voice wasn't appreciated. So he went around, giving everyone their drinks with a pout.

The group of friends (they preferred co-workers, but everyone knew they were close) worked at the famous designer agency. But they weren't a normal group; they were nicknamed the "Generation of Miracles". All of them had great skill in designing at an early age. It started off when they all received their first sketch-pad. Kise Ryouta, age 20, had filled his pages with chic patterns and modern outfits. Each outfit was carefully designed to suite the model's body perfectly. He received many compliments from his mother, a famous model. He followed his mother's footsteps, but became a designer after. Aomine Daiki, age 21, had filled his notebook with sneakers. From sports shoes to high and low tops, Aomine drew all of them. But his notebook was soon filled with sportswear after he got into basketball. Basketball shorts, sweatbands, and t-shirts where all draw with a muscular model based on his dad, a NBA basketball player. Momoi Satsuki, age 20, Aomine's childhood friend had filled her sketchbook with different designs of jewelry. Rubies, emeralds, pearls, and diamonds were all drawn and colored. Bracelets, earrings, and necklaces sat beautifully on each model's necks. Murasakibara Atsushi, their tall co-worker, age 21, had filled with sketchbook with kimonos, togas, and anything else that was foreign. His first sketch was a kimono he had seen his mother wear. His parents, famous pastry chefs, took him around the world. He soon developed a strong love for foreign things and drew many outfits, each representing a country. He showed them to his parents after, and they gushed with happiness. Midorima Shintarou, their only bespectacled friend, had filled his book with suites. His parents were doctors and would always wear suits to their meetings. He drew more suits, for men and women, and showed them to his parents. They applauded his work and showed all their co-workers. Midorima only blushed.

Their demonic 20 year old "boss", of course he wasn't their real boss but the redhead sure acted like he was, was pampered to the finest extent. His parents were wealthy business people and showered him with gifts. They were quite shocked when the boy asked for a sketchpad of all things, for his 7th birthday. He always liked the dress his mother wore and the expensive ties his father had. His sketchbook was filled in a few weeks. He drew beautiful evening gowns and, like Midorima, drew suites. When he showed his parents, they smiled and gave him a pat on the back, saying that they were wonderful. To an average person's view, they would seem like the worst parents ever. But to Akashi Seijuro, it was more of a blessing from God himself. But unlike the others, he started sewing at a very young age. After a few months of begging his parents to let him buy the material he needed, he made a dress for his mother. Being an Akashi, he made it perfectly. He surprised his mother _and _father with his great handiwork. They agreed to let him make whatever he wanted after.

But they weren't the only prodigies at their age. They had a secret weapon, an ace-of-all-trades and a well known designer under the alias of "KURO". His real name was Kuroko Tetsuya, age 20 and was the youngest out of the group. His talent bloomed much more later than the others. His father was never with one woman. After his mother died, he slept with a bunch of them. He would get married at least twice a year, and divorced after a few months. His father never cared about money; he was a rich businessman, like the Akashi's. But Kuroko Tetsuya was always dragged around to one wedding or another, helping the brides with their dresses. After years of choosing dresses, he finally grew to love them. He begged his new stepmother (she lasted probably the longest so far) for a sketchbook, since she was an artist and received one at the age of 10, unlike the others who had got theirs at a very young age. Wedding dress, wedding suits, veils, shoes, and jewelry of cultures were drawn in his sketchbook. They were wonderfully detailed and colored with such care that one layer took him a day. He showed his father, but the man didn't exactly care. He went to his stepmother and she became giddy with joy, gushing over every detail like they were the best things she had seen in her whole life. He received a room full of material his next birthday and began working at once. He was a natural to say at the least. His first wedding dress was almost an exact copy of his stepmother's, if not it was better. Slowly he worked on the other parts of the outfit. Suites were his second choice, then veils, shoes, and jewelry. He expanded his horizon by studying abroad. He then drew wedding dresses of all traditions.

"So, guess who wants one of my new collections?! Jennifer Lawrence! You know how awesome she is? She's like the coolest person I've ever met! And I get to go to America to meet her! Personally! We're gonna best friends forever and five ever!" Kise chattered on and on about his future meeting with one of the most famous actors.

Midorima, now very annoyed, decided to stop the other. "Can you shut up Kise? I need to make a 'super-sparkly and over-sized' blazer for Lady Gaga for the AMA's, one of the biggest events in American music history!" Kise looked sheepishly away, embarrassed that he interrupted Midorima's progress. Murasakibara looked over, eyes drooping. "Lucky Mido-chin… I want Lady Gaga! She's so cool. I have Katy Perry. She wanted a kimono." Midorima looked over to the giant, mouth agape. "I wanted Katy Perry!" They continued to argue.

"Can you both shut up?" Aomine asked lazily, throwing his prototype shoe at Kise. "I need inspiration for my new line of basketball shoes… But I don't want to get up…" The muscular boy slumped in his chair. A pink haired girl kicked him in the shin, earning a loud scream. "Dai-chan is stupid. Get up and walk around. It's that easy!" Aomine frowned. "When'd you get here Satsuki?!" They got into a fight. Kise rubbed his face in pain, joining the fight with Momoi.

"Lady Gaga's outfits are art!"

"Katy Perry's are stunning!"

"Dai-chan is lazy!"

"Aominecchi hurt my face!"

"I'm freaking hungry!"

The elevator bell sounded. The group stopped fighting. They nervously turned to the door. Their eyes widened and they all dodged a pair of red scissors. "Tetsuya and I can't work because of all this noise. I ripped at least three feet of silk. _Expensive _silk." Akashi rolled the word 'expensive'. The others shivered. "Tetsuya lost a five carat _diamond _to put on his new ring because of this noise. Now he can't find it. You will all go up to our workroom and find it. Without touching the displays." Their faces paled. Akashi smiled. "Now get to work."

The group ran into the small elevator and pressed the button. The top floor was strictly off limits to anyone that wasn't Akashi or Kuroko. The Miracles weren't allowed to go into their freely but if they were invited to, they could. But all of them have seen the workplace before. It was a like a designer's dream. Unlike their floor, which was brightly lit with several windows, Akashi's and Kuroko's only had three of them. The rest was lit up by a giant chandler in the center of the room. In the middle of the room were mannequins wearing their new designs. But the room changed every time they visited, so no one had the same view.

The only reason why Kuroko and Akashi had to share a room was because they both had similar skills, evening dresses and wedding dresses along with a few suites. The elevator door opened. Inside was a bit the same like the last time they visited. The room split into half. One side was a black and white wall, sketches pinned onto a bulletin board. A desk faces the chandler and his jewelry sat on different sands. Mannequins wore exquisite wedding dresses. On his middle of the room display was a light blue book, most likely holding his designs. Next to it was a wine red book, holding Akashi's designs. His half of the room was a reflection of Kuroko's. His desk was black, unlike Kuroko's white one and his walls were red and black unlike Kuroko's black and white ones. His mannequins wore long and silky dresses, each one a different color. THey snapped back to reality when someone coughed.

Kuroko was standing in front of them, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. They shivered as they walked out of the elevators. Akashi wished them good luck with a smirk and went back to work. Kuroko walked up to them. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"Go find it."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**AN: ***screams* How'd you like the first chapter? *thrown overboard* This was actually going to be a one-shot for Kuroko's birthday... but whatever. It sounded cooler in my head but it came out like this. *cries* Yes, the chapters will be longer. It is the first chapter so you know... short. I still don't know if I should put a pairing... sor you know... But most likely, it'll be GOM/Kuroko cuase, aww yeah Kuroko Harem! I'll leave some info about everyone after this note and their 'dere' type cuase I hate my life ;D~ I had a hard time figuring out Akashi's job though... BUT I DID IT *party hard* If you squint, there might be a little AkaKuro in this chapter... ._. I'm so sorry. Beta'ed by my husbando, Microsoft Spell Check! *cries* \(;w;)/ Leave a Review-ssu!~

Akashi Seijuro

Age: 20 (second youngest)

Designs: Evening gowns and suits

Family Job: Business Man and Woman

Floor: 10/10

Dere: Kamidere

Midorima Shintarou

Age: 21 (oldest)

Designs: Suits

Family Job: Doctors

Floor: 9/10

Dere: Tsundere

Murasakibara Atsushi

Age: 21 (second oldest)

Design: Foreign

Family Job: Pastry Chefs

Floor: 9/10

Dere: Undere

Kise Ryouta

Age: 20 (third youngest)

Design: Chic

Family Job: Models

Floor: 9/10

Dere: Deredere

Aomine Daiki

Age: 20 (third oldest)

Design: Sportswear

Family Jobs: Dad is a basketball player. Mom is a manager.

Floor: 9/10

Dere: Coodere

Momoi Satsuki

Age: 20

Design: Jewelry

Family Jobs: Web Designers

Floor: 8/10

Dere: Deredere

Kuroko Tetsuya

Age: 20 (youngest)

Design: Wedding, Ace-of-all-Trades

Family Jobs: Dad is a business man. Current Mom is an artist.

Floor: 10/10

Dere: Dandere


	2. Planning Designs

**Elements of Design **

**Chapter 2**

**Planning Designs**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko No Basket. See chapter 1 for the full disclaimer. Thank you for your time.

* * *

The phone rang.

"Akashi-kun, please get the phone." The blue haired man asked as he was adding the finishing touches to his crystallized dress. Akashi rolled his eyes and reached over his desk, getting the noisy phone. He cleared his throat. "This is Akashi Seijuro speaking."

There was a pause before someone spoke. "Hello Akashi-san. This is Nijimura."

Kuroko tilted his head and mouthed, _'Who is it?' _Akashi looked at him and replied, '_Boss.' _Kuroko understood and continued working. "Nice to hear from you Nijimura-san, you don't often call now a days. Is something wrong?"

There was a laugh. "Same old Akashi, huh. No, there's nothing wrong. There was an offer we couldn't refuse so we're letting you guys handle it. It won't be so hard, just another charity fashion show. But we're competing against Meiko. Can you handle it? The show's at the end of next month."

Akashi sighed. Meiko had a good reputation themselves, having famous regular customers. But they were still starting out, so Akashi believed that they had a good chance of winning. "Sure, I don't believe we have anything important…" Akashi took out his schedule and flipped to the end of next month. Sure enough, nothing major was happening. But there was one event that caught his eye. "Ah, KURO was planning on releasing his new collection that day, but I'm sure he can hold it off." Akashi glanced at Kuroko. He earned a nod. "He agreed to delay it. So what are the categories?" Akashi took out a pen.

Nijimura hummed. "Well let's see… We have traditional, swimsuit, formal, evening gown…. And wedding? That's pretty uncommon…" There were flipping noises before Nijimura answered. "Ah, it says here, 'Special Guest of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt!' So that explains it. Must be looking for good designers for their wedding. When do you think they'll tie the knot?"

Akashi shook his head. "They have been engaged for a while now. Maybe this year. If we're lucky, KURO could design her gown. It'd bring major popularity to Teiko, not like we're so popular already. But I don't believe we have anyone to cover swimsuit. Daiki or Ryouta maybe, but they're not experts." Akashi jotted down some note.

"I'm sure one of them can do it. Aomine sure would like to. Make sure he doesn't do something indecent." Nijimura groaned. The perverted designer had his ways, he was sure. "Is there a theme?" Akashi asked before the other could hang up.

"The theme is, 'Express Yourself'. I'm sure you'll so fine." The call ended. Akashi sighed. Kuroko looked over. "So what did Nijimura-san want?" Akashi tossed him his notes and the other quickly read them.

"Meiko? My friend works there…" Kuroko recalled the familiar name. Akashi raised his eyebrows. "And he knows you're… KURO?" Kuroko shook his head no. The other sighed in relief. "Would you tell the others about the offer? I don't want them making a mess up here…" Kuroko picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew all too well. "Ah, Aomine-kun. We have a show to do. Would you tell the others that…?"

~..**..~

"Eh? Why does Aominecchi and I have to work together?!" Kise pouted as Aomine told them the news. The others shrugged and got work. "Aren't you guys going to agree with me? I thought you cared!" Midorima ignored the loud blonde and started sketching out his suit. Kuroko had told him to make a female suit instead of male. Sketching out they woman's body, he started to draw the suit. Murasakibara groaned. "If Ki-chin isn't working with us, then it's okay. At least you won't bother us." Midorima had to agree that, that was the truest thing Murasakibara had said all day. Aomine moaned. "Why am I suffering?"

Aomine stood up and made his way to his desk, Kise following him. "So what do I do Aominecchi?" Kise asked with a serious tone. "Just sit and watch." Aomine drew the outline of the body, and made it a bit too busy for Kise's liking. "Aominecchi, that's not decent at all! Not all females are D cups!" Kise took the paper from Aomine, earning a yell as well, and redrew the body. A simple and cartoonish body was drawn, the exact opposite of Aomine's busty and life-like structure.

"She's too flat chested!" Aomine yelled, earning a glare from the other three. Kise groaned. "An average woman has at least a C cup! If you were to walk outside, you wouldn't see a bunch of D cups! How is a person going to wear it if it's too big?!" The blonde threw the paper in Aomine's face.

"If you guys don't be quiet, Akashi's going to come down." Midorima said from the other side of the room. "And Kuro-chin's going to make you guys buy him milkshakes, for at least a week…" Murasakibara whispered as he recalled his bad memory with Kuroko.

The two instantly paled and got to work. They worked much better, with threats hanging around them at least. Kise pointed one thing out, and Aomine fixed it if it seemed reasonable. There was finally peace on the ninth floor. Until a tuft of blue hair appeared. "Hello?" There were loud screams, and there was no more peace on that floor.

"Tetsu! Stop that!" Aomine said as he calmed down. "You almost ripped my paper!" And my soul, he said silently. Kuroko bowed apologetically. "So what's up? You never come down here anymore; you've always preferred the top floor."

Kuroko pouted. "I do not only stay on the top floor Aomine-kun. You make me sound like a shut in. Plus, I've been calling your name for a few minutes now." Kise snickered, Aomine grumbled. "Akashi-kun asked me, to ask you how you were doing with your designs. He knows you two don't get along well, but I believe he just wants you to suffer." Kuroko finished his sentence blankly; the others looked at him in awe.

_So blunt!_

"Uh yeah, Kise and I are working pretty well…" Aomine shrugs and looks over to the others. "Oi, what about you guys?" The group turns and announces the progress.

"I'm almost done with my final design. A few mistakes will have to fix but other than that, I'm progressing well enough." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

Murasakibara asks innocently, "Eh, I could be eating, but I decided to follow orders instead… I'm almost done… So can I have a snack?" Kuroko nods. "Yay! Tell Aka-chin thank you!" The giant goes back to his work.

"Then I presume everyone is doing fine?" Everyone nodded. Kuroko smiles and returns back to the top floor. The others released a sigh. Aomine's phone rings and the man excuses himself.

'_Be sure to lock up early, the building has renovations tonight! –Momoi'_

~..**..~

Aomine and Midorima made their way to Teiko Fashion, their agency. Sadly, they both somehow ran out of gas for their car and had to take the bus. It was merely coincidence that they got onto the same bus. People crowded around them, asking for autographs. Some of them had somehow prepared gifts for both of them. The kindly accepted all of them and the crowd soon dispersed, leaving them alone. They pretended not to know each other the rest of the way.

They paid their fare and got off the bus. Aomine and Midorima walked side by side the rest of the way in silence; Aomine lazily reading a pornographic magazine in disguise and Midorima quietly listening to classical music. The duo turned the corner, and was surprised by their surroundings. Police cars were surrounding the building, while many designers outside that held their files close to their chest. The police were patrolling and there were a few detectives inside the building. But there was a group of designers that clearly had the crowd's attention. Aomine and Midorima slowly made their way over and peered over the crowd, only to see some police officers and Murasakibara trying to hold them all back. There were many camera flashes and yells. Kise and Akashi stand their blocking something… _or someone._

Aomine and Midorima tried to get closer, and the crowd parted, only to surround them. Questions were thrown at them and cameras flashed. But there were still a few trying to get closer to that someone. Aomine reached out and held some back as Midorima attempted to get closer. Akashi glared at all of them while Kise tried to get the crowd to move away. Everyone knew what would happen if they saw what was behind the blonde and red head.

_KURO would be found out. _

More police officers surrounded them, and attempted to get the paparazzi away. They cleared an area and used that to get KURO away. The man had a black sweater over his head as the police led him into the police car.

The Miracles, one by one, flocked into a separate police car. The paparazzi slowly calmed down and dispersed away from the area. In the car,Aomine and Midorima looked over to the others. Slightly confused, Midorima decided to break the silence. "What happened?"

The others answer almost simultaneously, "There was a break in."

* * *

**AN: **GRKENHFOUIEFW IM SORRY. I put this chapter off until Kuro-chin's birthday ;A; / BUT I FINISHED IT SO THERE YOU GO. Like some of you say, It's really hard putting a problem into a designer AU!, so I decided to do this... IM SORRY TO DISSAPOINT. But,there'll be lots of arcs in this story, so it's not just one problem... BUT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I'M SO SORRY.*cries* So hopefully, you liked this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has supported this fanfic *huggles~* Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO-KUN!~


End file.
